Talk:Tarsonis system
At this point in time, I have little to no faith in the idea that Korhal is in the same system. Considering that the only evidence for this is the use of missiles (which could travel through warp space for all we know), Korhal artwork depicts it orbiting a yellow star. However, Tarsonis artwork has it orbiting a white star and the cinematic depicts an orange star 0_0 As such, I think it's best to leave the star color out of the article for now.--Hawki 23:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Other planets in the system Logically Umoja and Moria are located in Tarsonis System. The Nagglfar was the lead ship and others followed it, and logically thinking they probably flew withing a few hundred kilometers from each other, at most. So when the warp engines started to fail, logically all the ships would emerge from the warp space in the same system. Actually, this is stated in this very Wiki, from Terran Confederacy article: "The Nagglfar housed navigation systems, with the other three ships following it. During the journey, the guidance computer failed, and the four ships barreled blindly through warp space for twenty eight years. As their warp drives began to melt down, they emerged in a habitable star system2 in 2259.1" The final sentence implies that they did emerge in the same system. If hadn't wouldn't it read that "they emerged in different systems"? And it's logical to emerge in the same system in any case, considering that only one ship was equipped with a true AI and navigation system. "The Nagglfar landed on the world of Tarsonis. The colonists enjoyed a technological advantage over the people of the other two original colony worlds, Moria and Umoja, due to their possession of ATLAS. ATLAS contained much technological information from Earth.2 Even so, it took the Tarsonis colonists sixty years to build second generation subwarp engines and explore the rest of the system, discovering the other two colonies." Subwarp. It means normal Starcraft starcraft engines, no? You don't travel to other star systems with conventional engines, unless you're ready for a hundred or a thousand year trip. "Tarsonis attempted to convince the other two colonies to join in a conglomerate government (they refused) even as its prospectors helped to create seven new colonies within the system, which greatly enhanced its military power. Tarsonis and its colonies formed an interstellar government which they called the Terran Confederacy2 in 2323.1 " Seven new colonies WITHING THE SYSTEM. They still hadn't traveled to other systems. This means Tarsonis system has (well, had) at least 10 colonies, though of course some of them could be asteroid colonies or space habitats or maybe there are more than one colony per planet. Shouldn't this mentioned within the article? It's not said straight anywhere BUT it is a logical deduction based on canonical information. 13:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Umm... I'm the above poster, i probably should have registered first and then write what i think... But no harm done, right? T51b 13:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Given the whole slew of retcons going on lately, I vote we wait another week or two for SCII to come out, and then go ahead and make whatever changes need to be made on this issue. - Meco (talk, ) 14:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Battle.net 2.0 will have an interactive map, which should answer all of our questions. Of course, we'll have to be patient, as Meco has pointed out. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: It's Battle.net 2.0 that has the interactive map? I thought the player could look at it in SC2 campaign. Oh, well. I bet that the map either puts them to different system or is simply vague about the locations. I actually forgot that SCII is coming so soon, i mean, it's unreal that it's actually ready... Patience, patience, argh! T51b 15:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::They changed it. Some lore information, like the encyclopedia, was removed from the campaign because it wasn't actually improving the gameplay experience. Also, apparently subwarp actually means FTL speed, based on the way it's used in other products. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :: *raises an eyebrow* I'll never understand sci-fi writers... Anyway, that would mean there's 3 types of engines in Starcraft, conventional, FTL for intra-system travel (which wouldn't change what i said above really) or to closest star systems (think Earth to Proxima Centauri) and Warp travel for "truly" long range travel. Let's wait for Starcraft 2 and see my logical deduction to be crushed, haha. T51b 21:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Starmap... where? I can swear i haven't found such, in game. Guess Blizzard scrapped it completly... unless we count the new Battle.net site's "Koprulu Sector" section which doesn't tell the exact locations of planets or systems etc. I am disappointed here. Though on not much else :D T51b 21:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::There "is" a starmap, but only in name. There's supposed to be an interactive map online... I saw a nonfunctioning link to it on the official site shortly before the game went live. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) While the manual suggests the three planets are in one system, subwarp actually refers to faster-than-light travel. (It took the Tarsonians sixty years to contact the other planets.) So the manual contradicts itself. Other sources clarify this, and also give an idea of how far apart the other planets are (taking several days minimum to warp jump to them). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC)